


First Easter

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: RotG
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another second first story it's shit I know.<br/>How I thought the Easter dibacol happened after I first watched ROTG</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Easter

since winter is near spring, It isn't obvious that Jack frost meet's the Easter Bunny first, Jack flew over burgess his home, he called it his home since that was the first place he remembered. soon jack dipped, then again and soon fell he cried out and fell to the ground he jumped up laughing

"200 years and you'd think I'd be better," he took to the air and was steady for a while until flying side to side the wind not doing what he wanted it to do then he landed in the tree clinging to the park for dear life, he smirked "well that was fun," he dusted bits of snow of his brown cloak and landed onto the ground softly as he landed he blinked surprised, he landed decently!   
"guess I'm getting used to it." suddenly a group of kids ran passed him jack noticed their clothes were different, the had brown hat's and brown trousers and black boots the girls wore, corsets of some sort jack walked into town and heard a bell he glanced and saw another kid, he was selling papers? jack walked over and on them it read the date  
"1968 February ," he read out loud, he winced scratching his head "its been awhile huh,"  
he saw the kids again and they were carrying baskets some had eggs in, jack smirked and followed him and so far they weren't getting anywhere  
"he hid them really well this year." they laughed and from the height jack was at he glimpsed nearly all the eggs  
"it wouldn't hurt to help them out." he mused creating a snowball and chucking it near a bush with loads of eggs, suddenly the bush yelped jack blinked surprised, he hovered towards the bush staff held defensibly towards it soon a huge bunny with snow covered the back of its head stood, it rubbed it wincing turning towards jack  
"what's the mat'r with ya mate?" he asked in a Australian ancient glaring at jack jack lowered his staff  
"y-you're the Easter bunny?" jack asked shocked   
"A, ester bunnymund." he said wiping down at his fur and with a basket in his hand hopped to another bush hiding the eggs jack smirked   
"your not at all I expected," jack thought leaning on his staff  
"expecting a cute little bunny rabbit," he asked smirking  
"sorry frosty but I get work to do," jack blinked  
"how did you know my name," bunnymund turned smirking  
"everyone knows you, the trouble maker who freezes drainpipes and messes with my egghuts,"  
jack blinked then glared "hey,"  
bunny shrugged "I only speak the truth," jack glared and flew of he turned watching the bunny hopped all over  
"I only freeze drainpipes, kangeroo?" he asked bringing a blizzard even more powerful than his other ones completely covering the land in a blanket of snow gails winds whipped all over harder than ever bunny stared in shook dropping his baskets then he glared at jack raising his fist  
"JACK FROST!" he started yelling curses and insults, jack blinked then burst out laughing clutching his sides from stitches bunny's reaction was worth the insults, jack wondered why he never did this before, soon somthing was flying towards him jack cried out and dodged just in time, but it exploded behind him he flew away from it and glared at bunnymund  
"rack off, you bloody showpony!" bunny yelled jack smirked, he had his fun and couldn't wait to make another white easter.


End file.
